


Shower

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, NC-17, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the water's off what's a transgenic girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set 6 months into the Terminal City Siege

Alec Dragged his tired body up the stairs to his TC apartment, quietly fantasying to himself about the long, hot shower his abused and aching muscled so rightly deserved; after he’d spent the last two days away on a much needed food run.

Unfortunately while away, things hadn’t gone to plan and he and his team had, had to make a quick getaway.

On the plus side of things, it did enable him to return a full day earlier than was scheduled. And as he wasn’t expected to report in until tomorrow, he’d decided to head straight to his cramped, little apartment and catch up on some much needed rest and relaxation.

As he rounded the corner, of the stairwell his sensitive ears picked up the sound of music emanating from one of the apartments; shrugging his tense shoulders, Alec carried on down the corridor. Nearing his door, it became apparent that the music was coming from within. Frowning slightly, he strained his ears, trying to pick up any sounds of movement over the music. Hearing nothing and pulling his glock from the waist band of jeans, Alec turned the handles and slowly pushed the door open.

\---

The first thing to assault his senses as stepped into his living room, was the noise. The stereo that he’d found months ago in a dumpster, was blaring away at ear-splitting levels. The second thing to catch his eye as he took in his meagre surroundings, was the unusual tidiness of the place. That is except for the female undergarments and other clothing that littered his rather thread-bare couch; and trailing their way towards his bathroom.

His steam enshrouded bathroom.

“What the fuck?”, he silently mouthed as he stealthily made his way across his living room, unconsciously picking up the trail of clothes as he went.

\---

Max was in absolute heaven; the hot water from the shower streamed down her lithe back, and eased aching muscles as she tipped her head back under the spray; catching water droplets on her tongue. Normally she’d have used her own shower, at her apartment; but Dix and Luke in their ‘great wisdom’, had decided to extend the water supply further,; in order to accommodate TC’s ever expanding population. Unfortunately for Max and the other residents of her building, it meant that their water had been temporarily cut off.

After having one hell of a day, off dealing with beauracratic pencil pushers, a mountain of paperwork and Mole; Max was feeling every tense muscle in her body. And seeing as how Alec wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, she’d decided that what he didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt her, so she’d stolen off to use his shower.

\---

Upon reaching his apartment the first thing Max had done, was to rifle her way through his entire cd collection, until she’d found something that suited her mood. The second thing had been to strip of her dishevelled clothing tossing it onto his rather worn and threadbare couch, as she made her way towards the bathroom, humming along with the music as she went.

\---

Stepping through the doorway of his bathroom, Alec was arrested by the sight in front of him. It was a scene straight out of one of his naughtier fantasies. In fact he pinched himself to see if he was in fact asleep; but no, there she was…

Max.

Max was in his shower.

Max was in his shower… Naked.

Max was in his shower, and her body, her Naked, supple body, was swaying rhythmically to the music blaring from his stereo.

Alec felt a grin spreading across his face; however it was quickly followed by a frown of bemusement. ‘What the hell is she doing in my shower?’ quickly he ducked back into the living room, just to check that he hadn’t walked into Max’s by mistake.

“Yep, definitely my stuff”, he muttered as once again he took in the sight of his couch, and a pair of his sneakers that were laying haphazardly next to his coffee table; before returning his attention back to his visitor.

Alec lounged against the door-jam as he watched the erotic performance that was taking place.

\---

Max was oblivious to everything but the beat of the music and the hot spray that was cascading down her body, as she ran the wash cloth along her stomach and down her long lithe legs. While singing along to the music Max felt fission of awareness grip her, as the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention, and goose-bumps appeared on her skin.

\---

Alec continually willed himself to move; to leave the room. But although his head was telling his legs to move, other parts of his anatomy were having a far more reaching effect; as could be attested to by the growing erection in his now uncomfortably tight pants. Shifting slightly to accommodate himself, the rasp of his clothing brought Max’s head snapping around at the noise.

\---

Max stilled her movements as she snapped her head around at the sound of someone adjusting their clothing. ‘Shit!’, she thought as through the steam encrusted door of the shower stall, she made out the image of Alec lounging against the doorway, a look of hunger and longing in his dark eyes. She watched as his tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip, as sweat began to bead on his brow.

Although his stance appeared relaxed, she could sense that in reality his body was tensed ready to move. And that underlying awareness of raw power that was emanating from every pore of his body, made her own instinctively tighten in response.

\---

Sniffing the air slightly, Alec picked up the scent of Max’s arousal as he watched her eye’s dilate to black. He smiled wolfishly as he observed her body’s reaction to his presence; the tightening of her nipples and the rosy flush that blossomed on her caramel skin; letting him know in no un-certain terms just what kind of effect his own arousal was having on her.

Stepping forward, he began to strip his now sweat soaked clothing from his body.

\---

Max felt her mouth go dry, as Alec made his way across the floor, slowly removing an article of clothing with each drawn out step; causing her breath to catch in her throat, as smooth golden skin was bared to her view. Of the own volition her eyes travelled over his broad, tanned chest towards his navel; and then further to his very prominent erection. Just as a feline smirk crossed her lips and an unconscious purr of approval escaped.

Stepping backwards she made room for him, as he opened the cubicle door.

\---

As he’d made his way towards her, Alec silently crowed with delight, as he watched her, watching him; as he tracked her eyes as they moved down his body. He chuckled at her slack-jawed approval of him, and grinned as a purr burst forth from between her full carnelian lips. Nearing the cubicle door, he reached out a slightly shaking hand to open it.

Stepping under the hot spray, Alec sighed; not from the heat of the water on his tense muscles; but from the look of pure unadulterated need that emanated from Max’s eyes. Assuring him without words, that this is what she wanted. That she wanted-needed him. It was a look that he’d never seen in her eye’s before; a look that he’d never seen her direct at anyone. Not even Logan. It was a look that made his already hard body, harden even more. Leaning forward he breathed in her scent, before crushing his lips to hers.

 

\---

‘Velvet’, that’s what his lips feel like Max decided; soft, warm velvet. His kiss was long and sweet, making her feel light headed and boneless. Her hands snaked their way along the smooth muscle of his back, causing him to shiver slightly and her to grin into their kiss.

His own hands weren’t idle though, as his fingertips traced circles on her hips and along her spine, before too fleetingly brushing the sides of her now aching breasts. Making her mew into his mouth; just as he chuckled at her response.

Moving his lips from hers, he trailed them across her jaw and down her throat, before gently nipping at the curve of her shoulder, and flicking his tongue against her skin. Tasting her, savouring the silky softness of water slicked flesh. His eyes closing in pleasure at the almost inaudible purrs that escaped her full lips; as he fingers raked softly through his wet hair; as the water continued to beat down upon their now overly sensitised skin.

\---

Backing her towards the cubicle wall, Alec let his mouth trail it’s way down her body; stopping for a while to lathe his tongue over the swell of her breast, before gently nipping at it’s engorged tip; and smiling around it as he heard Max’s sharp intake of breath; just as her hand tangled in his hair, holding him tightly too her. His free hand played with her breasts lonely twin, before slipping it’s way down to the crisp curls at the apex of her thighs; where it tantalised her already sensitive bud, before it was joined by Alec’s eager tongue.

\---

Max felt as though she was flying; the magic that Alec’s hot mouth was wreaking on her body, was almost un-bearable. And then suddenly she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t remember her own name; as she felt her world shatter into a million pieces, at the same time wringing his name from her lips.

\---

Alec looked up from where he was knelt in front of Max, his hand on her waist and the tiled wall behind her, the only things holding her up, as she climaxed in front of him. He smiled posseviely as he watched the pleasure he was giving her blossom on her creamy skin.

When his name left he lips, the single thought running through his mind was ‘mine’, as he hummed against her soft mound, making her shudder into her release; before moving back up her body, to recapture her lips in another searing kiss, that made him heady with need.

\---

Stroking her hands down his water slicked spine, Max gently nipped at the corner of his mouth, before flicking out her delicate pink tongue to soothe it. Dragging her mouth reluctantly away from his, she traced her lips across his baby soft cheek, and up to his earlobe where she began to gently suck; knowing instinctively that this was something that he enjoyed. She smiled softly to herself when she was rewarded by a low groan as his hardened body jerked itself against her softer one; bringing her attention to certain other area’s of his anatomy.

Quickly turning them, so Alec’s back was now the one pressed against the tile; Max returned her lips to his briefly, before delicately dragging her tongue down along his body, lapping at the droplets of water that were sliding along his hardened plains as she went.

Trailing her hands along the path her tongue had made; she gently tickled his lean hips, making him shiver in response and a deep throated chuckle to bubble up from his chest.

Nearing her desired destination, Max flicked her eyes to his, and was startled at the depth of emotion that simmered in his expressive eyes; reminding her of the night she gave him his name.

\---

Looking down into her upturned face; Alec felt a surge of emotion wash through him. A feeling so intense that he found it impossible to put a name to it. All he knew was that, he only ever felt it when he was with her; and that when she wasn’t with him there was an almost empty feeling in his heart and in his soul. Reaching out a hand, he caressed her cheek and smiled when she rubbed against it, before dipping her head and softly kissing his engorged tip. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall and revelled in the pleasurable sensations that her talented tongue was causing to wash over his body.

\---

Max couldn’t get enough of his taste. He was all silky steal, and salty goodness wrapped up in the scent of cat and man. Licking delicately along his shaft, she sucked sweetly, hollowing her cheeks and humming. Suddenly hands tightened in her hair, as she felt him burst; coating the back of her throat with his juices before she swallowed.

Licking her lips, she savoured every last drop of his essence, as she rose from her knees and rubbed her own wet skin along his; making them both groan from the friction and sensations that it caused.

\---

Feeling his body hardening again, Alec pulled Max tightly against him as she slid her way back up his body, dragging a growl from him and a purr from her. It was all getting too much, he needed to be inside her; to feel her hot heat sheathing his own. Quickly grasping her waist, he lifted her; and just as her legs instinctively wrapped around him, he turned them pressing her against the wall as he thrust forward in one swift movement.

\---

“Alec”, his name was torn from her, as she felt him thrust into her waiting body. Feeling herself expanding to accommodate him, she captured his lips with her own and sighed with contentment just before it turned into a moan of pleasure as he slowly began to move.

\---

Slipping his tongue sensuously into the warm confines of her mouth; Alec mimicked the movements with his body. Flooding his senses with her taste, her scent and her softness. Feeling her starting to contract and shake around him he surged forward, increasing his pace, causing Max to scream his name again and again; until her own was ripped from his throat on a growl.

\---

Dropping her legs from around his waist, Alec waited for her to regain her balance as he steadied her with his arms. Leaning his forehead against her own, he willed his heartbeat back to normal; at the same time reaching out an unsteady hand to turn off the now cold water. Feeling Max snuggle against him, instinctively seeking his warmth as her body began to chill, he traced his lips against her ear and whispered, “So… Dix cut the water off again huh!”.


End file.
